


Sunlight

by ChibiStarr



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: A small, soft moment in the dawn, where Esmeralda takes in the sight of her minister.





	Sunlight

Rose-colored clouds filtered the sunlight in through the window, softening the harsh rays before it fell onto the bed, gentle as a kiss. It threw beams of gold across the covers just as easily as it created long shadows in the folds of the fabric, mapping out her body as it pressed against her.

Esmeralda watched the light dreamily, her eyes not focused on anything in particular and just drinking in the sights around her. Blankets the color of wine on a goosefeather bed, the softest thing she had ever slept on in her whole life and she could drown herself in the sensation all day if it weren't for the man next to her. She turned to look at him, her lips smiling as she saw that he was still deeply asleep. Judge Claude Frollo often rose with the sun, waking before she did on most days, but now she was the one awake instead.

She propped herself on her elbow and looked at him. When she was caught staring Frollo would snarl at her and tell her to stop bewitching him, now was a rare opportunity to observe undetected. The colors of the bed made his pale skin stand out in contrast, with spots of color being more evident to see. Esmeralda was surprised to notice that he even seemed to be younger, the lines on his face softened by sleep, his wrinkles less evident now that he wasn't awake and scowling at everything. He must have been very handsome when he had been younger, not that he wasn't now in some ways, but when he had been young he must have truly broken a dozen hearts by being in the clergy.

Her eyes traced along his features, smiling at each one, lighting especially upon his curved and wonderful nose. Esmeralda had always loved it and had to restrain herself from kissing and touching it on most days, she loved to trace its curve with her fingers. Luckily she had already done so once, at the Festival, but that had been so long ago. Perhaps he wouldn't notice now one small touch, he was still asleep after all.  
  
"I know you're staring at me, girl."  
  
She jumped, frightened by the sudden murmur that came from Frollo. Her gaze darted upwards to see Frollo's eyes open, regarding her and her reaction. She tried to move away by his hand came out and slid across her hips, stalling her movements.   
  
"I never said I didn't like it, gypsy," he said with a grin. He reached up to stroke under her chin. "And now, it's my turn." He brought her down to kiss him, pulling the rosy blankets over her with his other hand as he did so.

 

 

 


End file.
